


異質

by takosmswth



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイキュー!!
Genre: BJ Player! Bokuto x FIVB Employer! Akaashi, M/M, When you are in love you become an underage
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22306996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takosmswth/pseuds/takosmswth
Summary: Love is being-there. It is something that goes beyond what they could articulate.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 33





	異質

*  
奇怪的人有多少，奇怪的方式就有多少。假设：爱吃纳豆的人是“奇怪的人”；那如果跟这样的人一起生活久了，原本不爱吃纳豆的人竟也变得爱吃起来，那么，在不存在科学研究能证明二者之间的因果关系的前提下，只能说这两个人都很“奇怪”，并且各有各的方式。

对于赤苇京治来说，海外生活其实没有普遍认为的那么困难。在洛桑，不只是日本人少，大街上见不到行人都是常事。因此FIVB总部里为数不多的人类同伴们跨越了种族、性向、国籍、年龄等种种界限，在充分尊重个人隐私的前提下，尽可能多地团结友爱、互帮互助，充分体现了国际人道主义精神，实在是可喜可贺。

但说到底赤苇还是个“怪人”，这点值得强调。他的日平均工作时长比欧洲同事要高出不少，如果要依此评选部门mvp，那非他莫属。再加上他是个冷酷的社畜，赤苇京治堂而皇之地在年底请一周的假而不顾其同事们的哀嚎。而当他被上司问到理由时，赤苇如实回答道，男朋友放假了，要从日本来过圣诞。

“那告诉你一个好地方，”上司眨眨眼，“适合约会。”

*  
不能因为一点小事就乱了心智。赤苇松了松领带。不过就是四小时三十二分钟后要见到木兔罢了，没什么大不了的。得先回趟家，然后再去机场。航班监控软件提醒他这班飞机多半会晚点，但赤苇仍旧早早到了到达大厅，坐在咖啡店里摆弄手机。他之前设了个提醒事项，每天都要通知他好几次距离木兔到这儿还有多久。事到如今，他才想到，这太蠢了，难道是小学生吗。赤苇一口气喝光了咖啡，把“提醒事项”卸载，有种销毁罪证后的安定。

和他不一样，木兔是个没什么时间概念且忘性极大的人。高中的时候，赤苇尚能提醒他做这做那：交作业、准备考试、开队内会。但分离总是来得很快。赤苇一直在东京直到大学毕业，而木兔早早便去了大阪。这时，手机便成了他的救命稻草。赤苇甚至一度对这个软件感到厌烦——身处异地本身就很辛苦，光是想想每次难得的见面时，手机发出“叮——”一声微妙的轻响，那真是没有什么能比这更扫兴的了。

赤苇并没有在责备木兔。木兔记不住那些零散的时间点理所应当，这道理正如自己没办法对“排球”感到不迷茫。和木兔不一样，赤苇知道自己追求的不是“排球”，也不是排球带来的快乐，而是木兔光太郎这个人。

但他又不甘心只看到一个背影，所以他不必——也不能——继续留在球场上。

无论如何，“天生做不到的事情”并不——也不该——意味着“局限”或者“不足”。记不住的话就使用工具软件，感到迷茫的话就不打了。做不到就是做不到。嫉妒、失望、自暴自弃；得意、骄傲、沾沾自喜，这些无法直接说出口、却又露骨直白的情绪，只会让自己变成一个有害物质辐射源，吞噬自己的同时伤害身边的人。

毕竟，在接受了自己做不到某件事的时候，遇到一个能做到的人，难道不是生命中的惊喜吗？

*  
得知赤苇大学里不再打排球的时候，木兔看起来并不意外。

“这两年里，赤苇你传球给我的时候，是什么心情呢？”

该怎么用语言描述？球一旦出手，信任便也全盘交托而出；那时候头脑中剩下的，不是“一定会得分”，而是“一定会笑出来”。

“我也会的，”木兔说，“你有多相信我，我就有多相信你。我会看着你，一直看着你。”

他亲手交予木兔自己的全部信任，而木兔，则把他的“可能性”拿走后，加倍返还。

*  
人群中，赤苇第一眼看不到别人，只能看到木兔。从十六岁到二十四岁，一直如此。银发、金瞳，炯炯有神，尽管那时候已经接近深夜。不过那个人大概还处于时差中，精神得很，一路上东拉西扯说个不停，嘴里还一股好闻的薄荷味。赤苇也毫无困意，连导航都没开，把车开得飞快。汽车在空荡荡的公路上疾驰，两侧飞速后撤的城市建筑比夜色更深。

从日内瓦到洛桑开车不到一个小时，即便如此，到家的时候也过了午夜。路灯昏暗，但足够他们看清对方。他们彼此注视着，时间静止了，然后赤苇闭上眼。在亲吻中，他就算闭着眼，也能感受到木兔永不餍足的目光——不管他们是三天，一个月，还是一年未见。细雪披着星光，小心翼翼地落在车窗上，发出扑簌簌的轻笑。木兔身上溢出温暖，但由于从停车场到家还有一段距离，赤苇下车前还是塞给木兔一件提前准备好的外套。不能小瞧瑞士的十二月。

他们走在马路中央，像小学生一样手牵着手，连风都不没办法从指缝中溜过，只好偃旗息鼓了。

“叮——”木兔的手机一声轻响。

赤苇皱了皱眉，习以为常。而木兔放下行李，停住脚步，掏出手机看了一眼，露出傻呵呵但又得意洋洋的笑容。赤苇好奇地凑上前。

“见到赤苇了！”

过了好一会儿，赤苇才意识到木兔是在念“提醒事项”上的内容。

“见到赤苇了！”木兔又朗声念了一遍。赤苇一边伸手去捂他的嘴，免得他吵醒半条街，一边无奈地笑了。

“把好消息自己告诉自己，是不会让快乐加倍的，木兔前辈。”


End file.
